


Harry Potter and the Sympathy of Souls (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate explanations for immortality, Dreams, Multi, Romance, Soul Magic, Traducción, Traducción al español, soulMagic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Voldemort logra robar la Piedra Filosofal, pero nada parece ser lo que es.*Traducción autorizada por MorticiaYouSpokeFrench.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Nicolas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Harry Potter)
Kudos: 9





	1. La verdad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Sympathy of Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210224) by [MorticiaYouSpokeFrench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorticiaYouSpokeFrench/pseuds/MorticiaYouSpokeFrench). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por MorticiaYouSpokeFrench, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3), Fanfiction y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!

**Harry Potter and the Sympathy of Souls**

Por **MorticiaYouSpokeFrench**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**PARTE I.**

**Nicolas.**

.

**Capítulo uno**

**La verdad**

.

**Primer año**

_—Siempre consideré la valentía —El rostro tan blanco como la tiza sonrió con gran malicia—. Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes… Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor… pero tu madre no tenía que morir… ella trataba de protegerte… Ahora, dame esa piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano._

_—¡NUNCA!_

Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió un calor provenir de su mejilla gracias a un hechizo rojizo que esquivó por poco.

Quirrell volvió a elevar su varita con intención de lanzar su hechizo, pero esta vez Harry lo anticipó, esquivándolo con una facilidad dada por la práctica de Quidditch. El del turbante lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y repitió su hechizo. Una vez más, Harry lo evitó. La cara de Quirrell se retorció en medio de su frustración.

—No puedes esquivar mis hechizos por siempre, Potter. Te daré en algún momento. Podrías rendirte ahora.

—¿Quieres apostar? —se burló Harry—. Podría seguir toda la noche.

Quirrell rodó sus ojos y, perezoso, levantó su varita mientras entonaba un hechizo: _Accio Piedra_ donde, con horror, Harry observó como la Piedra Filosofal salía de su bolsillo con rapidez y, antes de poder alcanzarla, aterrizaba directo en las manos del mago mayor.

Quirrell examinó la Piedra con una mirada de embelesada fascinación. Ahora que la Piedra estaba en su poder, parecía haberse olvidado de Harry. Harry trató de aprovecharse de su distracción con la esperanza de quitarle la Piedra en su mano, pero apenas dio un paso, el mago del turbante agitó su varita distraídamente hacia él, y Harry se vio atado por segunda vez esa noche.

Quirrell le dedicó una sonrisa cruel, y le dijo: —Ha sido un placer, Potter, pero me temo que debo irme. Dumbledore probablemente estará aquí pronto —se quitó el turbante, lo tocó con su varita y murmuró: _Portus_. La pieza de tela brilló azul por un par de segundos, y un ruido retumbó de él antes de volver a la calma. Sin dejar oportunidad a Harry de pestañear, Quirrell posó ligeramente su mano sobre aquel objeto y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Tan pronto Quirrell se fue, una figura alta se precipitó por la puerta en llamas. Era Albus Dumbledore, pero no se parecía en nada como Harry lo había visto antes. Su mano se mantenía en alza cual espada sostenida experta en mano de un campeón de duelo, y había una frialdad verdaderamente escalofriante en sus ojos mientras miraba el lugar donde Quirrel había estado segundos atrás.

—¡Lo siento tanto, profesor! —jadeó Harry, tratando de mantenerse en pie—. Intenté detenerlo, pero él sabía mucho más de magia que yo, no tuve oportunidad.

Dumbledore se giró a ver a Harry, y sus ojos se suavizaron. —No te culpo, Harry. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Voldemort es uno de los magos más hábiles del mundo, y el propio Quirrell es un duelista excepcional. Sería bastante injusto de mi parte esperar que tengas éxito.

Harry asintió, agradecido, con Dumbledore que sonreía suave mientras agitaba su varita y liberaba al menor de sus ataduras.

—De hecho —agregó el mago de la gran barba—, estoy muy impresionado de lo lejos que llegaste. No todos los niños de once años podrían haber pasado mis pruebas.

Harry sintió su cuello calentarse, y bajó su mirada con timidez. Pero la volvió a elevar sorprendido cuando recordó algo. —¿Señor? ¿Cómo supo que Quirrell era quien robó la piedra? ¿Y cómo supo que era para Voldemort? ¡Todos pensábamos que era Snape!

—El profesor Snape, Harry —corrigió Dumbledore suavemente—; y en cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que descubrirás qué, después de pelear con alguien por tanto tiempo como lo he hecho con Voldemort, podría decirse que tiendes a reconocer su estilo de pelea. Este plan tenía escrito su nombre por todas partes para mi pesar, aunque esperaba estar equivocado. Y ahora, Harry, hay mucho que hacer. Es bastante desafortunado que Voldemort haya obtenido la Piedra Filosofal, pero la esperanza no se ha perdido. Mi amigo Nicolas Flamel ha estado esperando desde hace mucho su robo, y creo que podría haberse preparado para este tipo de situación. Por lo tanto, el siguiente paso sería contactar a Nicolas y contarle lo que pasó. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi oficina?

Harry miró boquiabierto a Dumbledore, y exclamó: —¿Me está dejando acompañarlo?

Dumbledore posó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, y le contestó: — Esta noche, Harry, has asumido la responsabilidad de un adulto y, como tal, siento que tienes derecho a ser tratado de la misma forma. La mayoría de los niños se habrían asustado demasiado como para intentar hacer algo contra el robo de la Piedra. Y gracias a tu iniciativa, siento que me has demostrado que eres lo suficiente maduro como para saber lo que está sucediendo.

Harry sintió su rostro calentarse una vez más, y soltó por lo bajo su agradecimiento.

—Por nada, Harry —Dumbledore rio—; ahora ven.

Se abrieron paso a través del fuego hacia la sala de acertijos, donde Dumbledore cogió la misma botella que Hermione había usado, bebió de ella y le indicó a Harry que tomara un sorbo. Ambos atravesaron las llamas purpuras y salieron a la habitación de ajedrez. Dicho juego había sido reparado y cada una de las piezas estaban reestablecidas en su posición inicial.

Harry buscó a Ron, y Dumbledore captó su movimiento. —Ya envié al señor Weasley al ala del hospital donde la señora Pomfrey lo está cuidando, y su muy leal amiga la señorita Granger está allí con él. Puedes unirte a ellos una vez que terminemos nuestra conversación con Nicolas.

—Gracias señor —dijo Harry serio, sintiendo un peso quitarse de sus hombros.

Llegaron al inicio en poco tiempo, Dumbledore los levitó sobre el lazo del diablo, pasaron la trampilla y llegaron a la habitación donde Fluffy aun roncaba mientras una radio en el rincón emitía música clásica.

Una pequeña caminata después, Harry se encontró frente a una gárgola muy fea, que se hizo a un lado una vez que Dumbledore pronunció la contraseña: _empanada de calabaza_. Después de subir por la pequeña escalera de caracol móvil que le recordaron a Harry las escaleras mecánicas en el mundo muggle, llegaron a una puerta de madera por la que Dumbledore entró suavemente, revelando su oficina.

Era una habitación circular muy iluminada con un gran escritorio frente a un estante en el que posaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sobre aquel mueble, filas y filas de retratos parecían estar durmiendo la siesta, aunque un hombre bastante feo con bigote negro estaba despierto y los miraba con curiosidad. Esparcidas por la habitación, había pequeñas mesas de patas largas y delgadas que llevaban extraños instrumentos plateados que hacían todo tipo de curiosos ruidos. Incluso había uno que daba bocanadas de humo cada poco segundo.

Un hermoso pájaro rojo y dorado que estaba posado sobre el escritorio emitió un pequeño canto de reconocimiento cuando Dumbledore entró. Harry sintió su interior cálido, y la presión que se acumuló en su interior se alivió un poco, y volteó a ver al ave con sorpresa, pero la criatura había vuelto a callar.

—Fawkes es un fénix, Harry —explicó Dumbledore—; su canto es famoso por su efecto calmante y relajante. Es la razón por la cual las cuerdas vocales del fénix son un ingrediente común en la mayoría de las pociones calmantes.

Harry se prometió nunca beber una poción calmante y asintió.

Dumbledore se dirigió a la parte trasera de la habitación, sacó una cadena de llaves de su bolsillo y abrió un gran gabinete negro que estaba contra la pared. Harry quedó impresionado cuando detrás de aquella puerta, una chimenea se reveló. Una chimenea, como Merlín manda, con llamas crepitando alegremente, se encontraba dentro del gabinete.

Dumbledore fue a su escritorio, tomó un puñado del polvo verdoso de un cuenco curiosamente tallado en su escritorio y regresó a la chimenea, arrojando aquel polvo a las llamas.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el fuego se volvió verde esmeralda. A veces, el ojiverde olvidaba lo poco que sabía del mundo mágico hasta que se encontraba con una cosa más de la que no tenía conocimiento. Y antes de que Harry pudiera recuperarse de la conmoción, ¡Dumbledore se inclinó y metió su cabeza dentro del fuego!

Las llamas parecían no tener ningún efecto nocivo en Dumbledore, quien gritó: —¡Número dos de Deadman’s Lane, Londres! Durante unos momentos no pasó nada, hasta que Harry volvió a escuchar la voz de Dumbledore, amortiguada por el fuego.

—¡Perenelle! Soy yo, Albus… Sí… lamento mucho estar llamado a esta hora, pero es una emergencia. ¿Podrías decirle a Nicolas que venga de inmediato?... Gracias, Perenelle, y de nuevo, disculpa por la hora… Buenas noches.

Dumbledore retiró su cabeza del fuego, y este volvió a su color original.

Caminando lentamente hacia su escritorio, el director tomó asiento en una enorme silla que había tras él y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que siguiera su ejemplo. Harry se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del director y esperó alguna palabra de Dumbledore, pero el viejo mago parecía contento con solo sentarse allí en silencio, esperando la llegada de Nicolas Flamel.

Unos minutos habían pasado, y Harry comenzaba a removerse nervioso en su silla cuando escuchó un zumbido tras de sí, así que volteó a esa dirección para ver una figura alta salir de las llamas. Harry pensó que este debía ser Nicolas Flamel.

No era como Harry esperaba. Harry lo había imaginado extremadamente viejo, arrugado y sabio, pero exudando cierto tipo de energía. Como una versión mayor de Dumbledore. Después de todo, si existía alguien más en el mundo mágico que pudiera imaginar creando una Piedra Filosofal, sería Dumbledore.

La figura parada frente a él no se parecía en nada a Dumbledore. Por un lado, no se veía para nada viejo, su apariencia decía ser la de aquellos hombres donde su edad podía ser entre treinta y cincuenta años, pero había algo mal en sus rasgos. Harry no podía ubicarlo, pero era como si estuvieran borrosos o ligeramente derretidos. Sin embargo, era un hombre bastante guapo, con el cabello corto y negro y ojos marrones.

—¡Dumbledore! —saludó el recién llegado, dirigiéndose directo al enorme escritorio del director y sin prestarle atención a Harry. El ojiverde no podía determinar si el hombre no lo había visto, o si solo lo estaba ignorando. De cualquier forma, no dijo nada y observó la interacción en silencio.

—Dijiste que era una emergencia —continuó Flamel, ignorando la oferta de Dumbledore de tomar asiento—. Supongo que eso significa que hubo otro intento de robar la Piedra. ¿Fue exitoso?

Dumbledore asintió con seriedad. —Sí, Nicolas, me temo que sí.

Nicolas Flamel asintió. —Me lo imaginé. ¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Bueno, en julio, cuando abordé por primera vez el tema de que la Piedra estaba en peligro de ser robada, me aseguraste que tenía muchas protecciones. Creo que hemos llegado al punto en que me reveles qué tipo de protecciones has puesto en ella para que podamos evitar que Voldemort la use antes que sea demasiado tarde. ¿Hay algún tipo de hechizo en la Piedra que te permita convocarla hasta tu casa si alguna vez hubiera sido hurtada? ¿O perdida?

Con una sonrisa irónica, Flamel negó. —No, Albus, no había tal protección en la piedra. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte, estoy bastante seguro de mi hechizo. Voldemort no logrará hacer el elixir de la vida con la Piedra.

—Me sentiría más seguro si supiera la naturaleza de los hechizos que has puesto —insistió Dumbledore.

—Me temo que no será posible, joven —respondió Flamel—. Los hechizos que posee la Piedra son extremadamente poderosos. Hechizos que, si el conocimiento de ellos cayera en las manos equivocadas, podría causar grandes catástrofes. Y a pesar que no creo que harías mal uso de ellos, Albus —continuó, levantando una mano ante la protesta de Dumbledore—, no confío que esta información te acompañe. Sin contar que no puedo ignorar el hecho de que trajiste a un completo desconocido a esta reunión sin consultarme —Con esto, el hombre mayor volteó a ver a Harry por primera vez—. Todos estos detalles son extremadamente sensibles y, sin embargo, te parece conveniente que este joven sepa todo lo que está sucediendo.

Harry, sintiéndose extremadamente incómodo, estaba a punto de sugerir salir de la habitación cuando Dumbledore habló por él: —Harry descubrió por su cuenta el plan de Voldemort para robar la piedra, y cuando no pudo contactarme, fue tras el ladrón, intentando evitar que la consiga. Pasó a través de todas mis trampas y obstáculos con la intención de no permitir que la Piedra cayera en manos equivocadas. Confío en él.

Los ojos de Nicolas Flamel se abrieron en estado de shock y miró a Harry con una expresión impresionada. —¿Este chico logró pasar por todas tus trampas? ¡Pero no puede tener más de veinte años! —se giró por completo hacia Harry—. Un hombre con tan poca experiencia que haya sido capaz de superar las pruebas de Dumbledore sin duda es una gran hazaña, estoy impresionado.

—Has vivido por tanto tiempo, Nicolas, que ya no eres tan bueno juzgando la edad en otras personas. Harry tiene once años —corrigió Dumbledore suavemente.

—¡¿Once?! —exclamó Flamel—. ¿En su primer año de entrenamiento logró hacer eso?

Se puso de cuchillas hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de Harry y escrutó cuidadosamente su rostro. —¡Debes ser un prodigio! ¡Un genio! —exclamó, su rostro mostraba un verdadero respeto mientras observaba cada detalle del rostro de Harry.

El moreno menor sintió su rostro calentarse ante los cumplidos inmerecidos. —En realidad no soy tan inteligente, en serio. ¡Todo lo hizo Hermione! Lo único que hice fue tocar la flauta para dormir a Fluffy y atrapar la llave. Quiero decir, supongo que soy muy bueno volando, ¡pero no soy ningún prodigio o algo parecido!

—¿Fluffy? —Nicolas Flamel ahora parecía perplejo—. No seas modesto, pequeño niño. No sé la naturaleza exacta de los encantamientos que tu director puso sobre mi Piedra, pero sí sé que es un mago del más alto calibre. Incluso encontrar el lugar donde estaba escondida la Piedra debe haber tomado un gran talento mágico. Ahora, por favor, explícame, ¿quién es este Fluffy, de qué llave hablas y qué tiene que ver con volar?

—Fluffy fue la primera prueba de la Piedra. Es un perro enorme con tres cabezas —Harry dijo, comenzando a explicar.

Nicolas asintió y luego dijo: —Comienza desde el principio. Quiero saber exactamente como es que lograste descubrir que había una Piedra en primer lugar, y cómo descubriste dónde estaba. Luego dime sobre las pruebas que necesitaste enfrentar.

Sus ojos brillaban y miraba a Harry con entusiasmo. El menor se sintió un poco mal por la decepción que Flamel iba a sufrir, realmente no había nada extraordinario en sus poderes mágicos, y Flamel se daría cuenta de eso muy pronto. ¿Quizás le gustaría hablar con Hermione? Ella era la inteligente, después de todo.

Harry miró con nervio a Dumbledore.

—¡Oh, esto es mucho más importante que romper unas cuantas reglas! —exclamó Flamel—. Eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿no? ¡No te preocupes, personalmente me aseguraré de que no te metas en problemas por lo que sea que hayas hecho para encontrar la Piedra!

Harry asintió y comenzó diciendo sobre el anuncio de Dumbledore en la ceremonia a principios de año.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! —soltó Flamel—. ¡Anunciar ante tal publico donde estaba escondida la Piedra habría hecho el trabajo de Voldemort mucho más fácil! Albus, tendrás que disculparme, pero debo decir que estoy bastante decepcionado.

Harry miró nervioso a Nicolas, que parecía bastante molesto, y luego a Dumbledore, que miraba a Nicolas con una expresión inescrutable.

—Tenía mis razones para hacer lo que hice, Nicolas, y solo puedo esperar que me des el beneficio de la duda y confíes en mí para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Flamel asintió. —Tienes razón, Albus. Reservaré mi opinión hasta que escuche el resto de la historia. Pido disculpas por interrumpir, Harry. Por favor, continua.

Harry le contó vacilante a Flamel sobre el duelo a medianoche en el que descubrió a Fluffy. Le contó sobre sus conversaciones con Hagrid, las pláticas que escuchó entre Quirrell y Snape y como se dio cuenta de que el semi gigante le había revelado accidentalmente el secreto para superar a Fluffy. Habló sobre sus escapadas con Ron y Hermione; sobre pasar por la trampilla; el Lazo del Diablo; las Llaves voladoras; el tablero del ajedrez mágico; el Troll ya noqueado; el acertijo de lógica y; finalmente, Quirrell, Voldemort y el espejo de Oesed.

Cuando Harry llegó al punto de la historia en la que la Piedra apareció repentinamente en su bolsillo, Dumbledore lo interrumpió para explicar: —Creo que yo puedo explicar cómo la piedra terminó en tu bolsillo, Harry. He colocado un encantamiento ingenioso, si puedo decirlo yo mismo, en el espejo, donde solo le da la Piedra Filosofal a quien desea encontrarla. Encontrarla, pero no usarla para sus propios medios egoístas. Una persona que quisiera usar la piedra para poder vivir por la eternidad o ser rica, solo se vería bebiendo del elixir de la vida, o sentado en un montón de oro. La pureza de la intención es lo que te permitió tener éxito donde Quirrell falló.

—Oh —murmuró Harry—. Está bien, entonces supongo que por eso la Piedra se metió en mi bolsillo —Luego procedió a contarles a Dumbledore y a Flamel lo que había sucedido después de haber obtenido la Piedra, bajando la cabeza avergonzado cuando llegó a la parte donde Quirrell había tomado la mágica roca, y escapado.

Al terminar su historia, Harry miró nerviosamente a Nicolas Flamel, que se había puesto pálido durante la narración.

—…Así que, señor —terminó incomodo el menor—, después de todo, no tengo grandes poderes mágicos, solo amigos inteligentes y un poco de suerte.

Los labios de Nicolas se torcieron y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —No, fuiste tras Voldemort sin tener ningún talento mágico especial o razón para creer que podías detenerlo. Eso es extraordinario de una manera muy diferente. Y llámame Nicolas, Harry.

Harry sintió el sonrojo que finalmente había dejado su rostro regresar con toda su fuerza. Nicolas le guiñó un ojo y esta vez se dirigió a Dumbledore: —Admito que no estaba seguro de dejar que retiraras la Piedra de Gringotts, pero estaba contento una vez me enteré del robo y su casi perdida. Lo que una vez vi como una confirmación de que eres confiable… bueno, ahora no sé qué pensar.

—Nicolas —imploró Dumbledore—confía en mi cuando digo que tenía mis razones. No podría en peligro tu piedra y tu vida sin razón. Siento mucho no poder explicarlo en este momento, pero confía en mi cuando digo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, Nicolas permanecía inmóvil en su lugar. —Había olvidado eso. Ahora que la Piedra se ha ido, Perenelle y yo no tenemos nada que nos mantenga en este mundo. Espero sinceramente que tengas una buena razón por la que hayas protegido tan descuidadamente mi Piedra, Dumbledore, aunque sé que no me lo dirás. Que nuestras muertes estén en tu conciencia.

—Nicolas —había una pena infinita en los ojos de Dumbledore—, en verdad lo lamento.

Harry miró a Flamel con horror, las repercusiones de no tener la Piedra eran repentinamente claras para él. Para su sorpresa, Flamel estaba sonriendo, pero aquella mueca tenía un filo amargo. —Tengo suficiente como para poner todos nuestros asuntos en orden, sin duda. Siento que te conozco lo suficiente bien como para saber que tus intenciones fueron buenas, Albus, pero no creo poder olvidar lo que he descubierto esta noche. Probablemente no me volverás a ver.

Dumbledore bajó sus ojos. —Entiendo, viejo amigo, y no te culpo. Adiós.

Nicolas inclinó su cabeza en respuesta. —Adiós Albus, espero por tu bien que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Debo regresar a casa y compartir las noticias con Perenelle. Primero, sin embargo, me gustaría tener una pequeña conversación a solas con Harry. Eso no sería mucho problema, ¿no es así, Albus?

Por una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó que Dumbledore iba a protestar, pero inclinó su cabeza y les dio permiso de usar cualquier clase vacía que quisieran para su conversación.

Nicolas salió por la puerta de la oficina, y Harry lo siguió, sintiéndose demasiado asustado para mirar a Dumbledore, demasiado atemorizado para ver al poderoso y energético mago derrumbado por el peso del arrepentimiento. Salió en silencio, sin mirar atrás.

Nicolas condujo a Harry por el pasillo, llevándolo a la primera aula vacía que se encontró. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, el mayor agitó su varita hacia la entrada en unos pocos movimientos complejos, murmurando en un idioma que sonaba como latín. —Encantamientos silenciosos —Le explicó a Harry.

Girando, agitó su varita, transfiguró dos de las sillas detrás de uno de los escritorios a unos sofás de aspecto cómodo. Se sentó en uno, y le indicó a Harry que tomara el otro.

Harry ya se sentía bastante confundido, pero obedeció, volteando su asiento para mirar al alquimista y esperó a que hablara. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego Nicolas suspiró y se dirigió a Harry.

—No me agrada lo que está pasando aquí, Harry. No mereces estar involucrado en el desastre que parece haber surgido en toda esta historia, pero de alguna manera parece que estás en el centro de todos estos siniestros eventos. Eres un buen chico, Harry, y quiero ayudarte. No es justo que seas parte de este desagradable asunto.

—¿Desagradable asunto? —preguntó Harry—. Creo que no lo entiendo.

—La guerra siempre es un asunto desagradable —respondió Nicolas con una sonrisa irónica—, y me pareció que no entendías hasta qué punto estabas involucrado.

—¿Señor?

—Harry, estoy seguro de que eres un joven mago muy talentoso, pero no debería haber sido posible que pasaras las pruebas de Albus Dumbledore. Él es uno de los magos más hábiles de este siglo. Para un niño que apenas ha descubierto la magia este año, un perro de tres cabezas y una partida de ajedrez gigante debe haber parecido un obstáculo, pero ten en cuenta que pudiste superar cada trampa en todo este desastre sin usar ningún hechizo complicado más que el del fuego. Tú no puedes entender el alcance de los poderes de Dumbledore. Yo sí.

»Déjame ponerte un ejemplo: aquí tenemos un encantamiento que en el antiguo Egipto utilizaban para proteger sus tumbas. Ocultaban las entradas a sus tumbas con hechizos muy oscuros, y para descubrir dónde se encontraban, tenías que palpar toda la pirámide mientras entonabas un encanto muy específico y complejo, hasta dar con ella. Ahora, da la casualidad que sé que Dumbledore conoce este encantamiento, porque durante nuestro intercambio de correspondencia en sus días de juventud, le expliqué este hechizo como un ejemplo de uso en alquimia en combinación con pociones en hechizos de ocultación. Albus estaba muy interesado en él, e hizo un gran esfuerzo para estudiar este encantamiento en particular. Estaba seguro que iba a usar este hechizo. El sirviente de Voldemort habría tenido que pasar su mano por cada parte del castillo hasta encontrar la habitación donde la Piedra se encontrara escondida, y hacerlo sin ser detectado ni descubierto. Podría haberle llevado meses completos para dar con su ubicación. ¿Y qué hizo Albus? Solo le dijo a toda la escuela que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido, haciendo obvio para cualquiera que sepa de la Piedra qué se encontraba allí. ¡Fue increíblemente irracional e irresponsable!

Harry sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en su estómago. Ahora se sentía completamente tonto por sentirse tan halagado cuando Dumbledore le había dicho que “no todos los niños de once años podían haber llegado tan lejos” en sus obstáculos. Descubrir que Dumbledore podría haber hecho un hechizo tan complejo que Harry nunca hubiera podido encontrar el lugar donde se situaba la Piedra Filosofal -no importaba que no llegue a entrar-, hizo que Harry se sintiera mal de su estómago.

Normalmente, no habría sido tan rápido en creerle a Nicolas Flamel. Siempre había visto a Dumbledore como un anciano muy amable y sabio, con buenas intenciones y sin el más mínimo indicio de maldad en él. Harry hubiera estado mucho más inclinado a no creerle a Flamel si no fuera por algunas simples razones: Dumbledore era reconocido como uno de los magos más poderosos del siglo. Era bastante difícil creer que no podía preparar un obstáculo que un estudiante de primer año no sería capaz de superar, mucho menos cuando este tenía tan poco conocimiento de la magia. Además, la forma en que Dumbledore había inclinado su cabeza desganado, ante la acusación de Nicolas por su negligencia ante la protección de la Piedra, parecía admitir aquella culpa.

Giró para mirar a Nicolas, quien ahora había terminado de recuperar el aliento y continuó despotricando: —E incluso si asumiéramos que estas protecciones eran lo mejor que Albus podía hacer, sigue pareciendo que quería que Voldemort pasara estas trampas. Toma como ejemplo la habitación con la última de ellas: las pociones. El pergamino con el acertijo básicamente le dijo a Voldemort cómo superar esa prueba. ¿Por qué dejó una poción? Si no hubiera dejado ninguna, ¡el ladrón habría estado atrapado en esa habitación durante bastante tiempo! Al menos pudo haber llenado todas las pociones con veneno y tener la esperanza de que Voldemort termine envenenado. ¡Pero no lo hizo! Al decirle cómo pasar la trampa, ¡básicamente lo está alentando a continuar sus intentos de robarla!

—¿Por qué? —Harry preguntó, confundido y asustado—. ¿Por qué Dumbledore haría eso?

—No lo sé, Harry, pero eso no es lo único que me preocupa: Voldemort es un mago muy talentoso. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de pelear con él, pero me he enfrentado a Albus antes, y el hecho que Albus aún no ha logrado derrotarlo me dice que los rumores de su gran poder mágico son ciertos.

» Como tal, no hay ninguna manera de que Voldemort no hubiera podido superar ninguna de las trampas. Es un hombre muy inteligente. Me dijiste que tuviste problemas para pasar a Fluffly durante la mayor parte del año, pero podría haber puesto fácilmente a la persona que alimentó a Fluffly bajo la maldición _imperious_ , una maldición que obliga a la persona bajo su encanto a hacer lo que el lanzador le ordene—el mayor añadió esto último ante la mirada de incomprensión de Harry — y hacer que esa persona pusiera veneno o alguna poción para dormir en la comida de Fluffy. Por lo tanto, hemos establecido que Voldemort podría haber llegado a la Piedra en una semana. El único obstáculo que podría haberlo retrasado habría sido el Espejo de Erised, y de acuerdo con lo que me dijiste sobre tu encuentro con él en Navidad, vimos que esa trampa en particular solo fue metida cuatro meses después del inicio del año escolar, de no ser así Voldemort ya habría escapado con la Piedra. Pero en su lugar, eligió solo intentar robar la Piedra al final del año, lo que es convenientemente el mismo día en que descubres como superar a Fluffy. Me parece, Harry, que tanto Dumbledore como Voldemort querían que estuvieras allí en la cámara cuando la Piedra Filosofal fue robada.

Y con ello, terminó su discurso, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse en Harry, se suavizaron. Harry supuso que probablemente estaba muy pálido y parecía bastante aterrorizado, y Nicolas estaba preocupado por él.

—Harry, te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi alcance para ayudarte. Algo muy sospechoso esta sucediendo aquí, y pareces estar en el centro de todo. Admitiré que tampoco entiendo las razones de Albus y Voldemort para involucrarte en todo esto, pero eres un buen niño, y haré todo lo que esté a mi poder para ayudarte a salir de este desastre. Solo desearía poder entender qué te hace tan especial para provocar que dos poderosos magos te involucren en sus asuntos.

—Bueno —Harry comenzó con lentitud—, no es que esté diciendo que soy especial o algo por el estilo, pero quizás sea porque piensan que derroté a Voldemort cuando era un bebé.

—¿Derrotaste a Volde…? —Nicolas se interrumpió, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Cuando Dumbledore te llamó Harry antes, no lo había pensado. ¿Harry Potter?

El ojiverde asintió, sintiéndose bastante incómodo. Sabía que no era para nada como otras personas imaginaban a Harry Potter, un mago valiente y poderoso que no le temía a nada. Tenía miedo de decepcionar a otra persona.

Sin embargo, Nicolas no parecía decepcionado, parecía más pensativo. —Bueno, eso ciertamente explica algunas cosas. Quizás Dumbledore pensó que, si volvías a encontrarte con Voldemort, ¿de alguna manera te las arreglarías para derrotarlo de una vez por todas? Y dijiste que Voldemort trató de convencerte de que te unieras a su lado, ¿quizás esa haya sido la motivación de Voldemort de tenerte allí?

»Pero eso todavía deja aun más dudas. ¿Por qué ambos estarían tan enfocados en la derrota de Voldemort? Y por favor, no te ofendas, Harry, pero por lo que entiendo de lo que sucedió esa noche que derrotaste a Voldemort, había conseguido la impresión de que fue el sacrificio de tu madre lo que provocó que la maldición asesina de Voldemort rebotara en él, no tenía nada que ver contigo.

»Albus me escribió, ¿sabes? La noche siguiente de que mataron a tus padres. Quería saber mi opinión sobre si era posible que el sacrificio de tu madre te hubiera protegido gracias a mis “muchos años de experiencia con diferentes tipos de magia”, hecho por el que varios me escriben y piden mi opinión sobre algún hechizo. Le respondí a Dumbledore que creía que el amor de tu madre por ti era, de hecho, lo que te había salvado. Eso significa que tu madre fue quien realmente derrotó a Voldemort, no tú. Eras solo un bebé, no tenías nada que ver con eso. Espero que este conocimiento no te angustie.

Harry no estaba angustiado. Estaba aliviado.

—¡Eso es lo que sigo tratando de decirle a los demás! ¡No podría haber sido yo, solo era un bebé, no sé nada de magia especial ni nada!

Nicolás sonrió. —Es bueno ver que no has permitido que tu fama se te suba a la cabeza y has pensado el asunto racionalmente. Sin embargo, esto aún nos deja con un misterio: si ya establecimos que tu supervivencia y la derrota de Voldemort ocurrieron gracias a tu madre, ¿por qué Voldemort y Albus están tan interesados en ti?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No tengo idea.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Nicolás—. Pero te diré algo: te daré una manera de comunicarte conmigo, y si por casualidad descubres más sobre este misterio, o necesitas mi ayuda, contáctame y haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte.

El mago mayor agitó su varita y, en pleno aire, un pedazo de pergamino apareció. Después de eso, Nicolás trazó su varita sobre el papel como si fuera una pluma, y palabras aparecieron en el pliego como si el alquimista hubiera escrito usando una pluma real.

—Esta es mi dirección —explicó— Si enviaras una carta simplemente dirigido a “Nicolás Flamel”, se enviaría entre la pila de correos que recibo de diferentes académicos de todo el mundo. Esta dirección es para mis amigos y familiares, se asegurará de que tu carta llegue directamente a mis manos, y así podré leerla de inmediato. Tengo la sensación de que tus problemas aun no han terminado, Harry. Escríbeme si necesitas ayuda.

El ojiverde asintió, agradecido, y guardó el pergamino en su bolsillo. Con sinceridad, esperaba que Nicolás aun estuviera vivo cuando realmente necesitara ayuda, ya que ahora no tenía un suministro constante de Elixir de Vida, iba a morir eventualmente. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, pensando que sería imprudente recordarle al hombre su eventual descenso. Especialmente porque Nicolas parecía un poco más alegre ahora, y Harry no pudo evitar pensar que, por un momento, el mayor había olvidado que él y su esposa iban a morir.

¿Harry debería decir algo? Se aclara la garganta torpemente, y dice: —En verdad lamento lo de la piedra.

Para confusión de Harry, Nicolás no parecía triste o preocupado, si no un poco incómodo. —Uh… está bien, Harry. No te preocupes por eso.

—No puedo olvidarlo —responde Harry—, también fue mi culpa que la piedra haya sido robada, porque si no hubiera sido por mí, el profesor Dumbledore habría guardado la Piedra en un buen lugar en vez de haberle dejado el camino fácil. Realmente me siento mal por esto, especialmente después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Así que gracias. En serio. Y no puedo decir cuanto lo siento.

Ahora Nicolás se veía verdaderamente culpable. El mayor rascó su cabeza en un signo torpe, y miró a Harry por un largo rato. —Necesito decirte algo, Harry. Es algo muy secreto, y no debería decírtelo, pero no puedo dejarte vivir con este tipo de culpa. Así que, necesito que sepas que esta información es muy delicada y podría llegar a causar mucho daño si cae en las manos equivocadas. La única razón por la que confío en ti es porque eres una buena persona y, después de lo que he visto esta noche, creo que mereces saberlo. Especialmente si la falta de información te hará sentir que mi muerte cargará en tu conciencia. Pero antes que te lo diga, primero necesito lanzar un hechizo para asegurarme de que nunca podrás revelar lo que te he dicho a nadie. Disculpa la falta de confianza, pero si está información cae en las manos equivocadas … bueno, he visto lo que causa y no es nada bonito. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decirte?

Harry lo considero por unos segundos, y luego asintió.

—Muy bien — dijo Nicolás. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, cantando algo en un idioma desconocido mientras lo hacía. Una vez que había completado un circuito alrededor de la habitación, las paredes brillaron intensamente por un momento antes de regresar a su color original.

—El hechizo que acabo de lanzar hará que no puedas revelar nada de lo que escuches mientras estés en esta habitación. No te permitirá decirlo, escribirlo o incluso insinuarlo. El hechizo lee tus intenciones; así que, si piensas en una forma diferente de revelar el secreto a otro, te impedirá hacerlo. Lamento la falta de confianza, pero siento que es una precaución necesaria.

Nicolás volteó en dirección de Harry, lo examinó por un segundo y luego se echó a reír.

—No hay por qué lucir tan serio, Harry. Me temo que he enfatizado mucho la gravedad de esta información. Hace unos 600 años, lo que estoy a punto de decirte era de conocimiento común. Y claro, cuando este conocimiento fue mal utilizado, los resultados fueron catastróficos, por lo que tal información fue enterrada a pesar que sólo un pequeño grupo de personas lo uso de manera incorrecta. Tengo plena confianza de que todo estará bien y harás lo correcto.

»Ahora… ¿por dónde debería empezar? Probablemente te hará bien saber que no hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que Voldemort regrese a la vida con ayuda de la Piedra, ya que en realidad no robó la Piedra Filosofal.

Él se río por la sorpresa en el rostro de Harry.

—¿Está diciendo que la Piedra Filosofal es falsa? —sintió la necesidad de confirmar.

—No solo es falsa, Harry, sino que nunca existió una Piedra Filosofal. De hecho, dudo que sea posible hacer una.

La boca de Harry se abrió en estado de shock, y los labios de Nicolás temblaban mientras volvía a resistir el deseo de estallar en carcajadas.

—Permíteme explicarlo. Hay un fenómeno documentado que ocurre aproximadamente una vez cada siglo. El primer caso registrado sucedió alrededor del siglo V, cuando una mujer llamada Marian llegó al mago más grande de esa época, Merlín, alegando que ella y su esposo eran inmortales. Según Marian, aproximadamente tres años después de su matrimonio, ella y su esposo habían dejado de envejecer. A pesar de parecer tener un poco más de veinte años, Marian juró que tenía más de cincuenta años. Su esposo, Jeremiah, había muerto quince días atrás, después de que el techo que estaba arreglando de su casa de derrumbara y fuera enterrado bajo los escombros. El espíritu de Jeremiah permaneció en este mundo, pero no en la forma de un fantasma, sino como un espíritu incorpóreo que en realidad era capaz de comunicarse con los que lo rodeaban y poseer animales pequeños.

»Merlín se sorprendió, y después de haber realizado exhaustivas pruebas, llegó a la conclusión de que la pareja realmente era inmortal, e incluso logró diseñar un ritual para devolver a Jeremiah su cuerpo.

»Por lo tanto, llegó a esta conclusión: la pareja estaba tan enamorada y dedicada entre ellos, que cada vez que se besaban, hacían el amor o siquiera acariciaban la mejilla de su cónyuge, Jeremiah y María se daban un poco de su alma. Cuando Jeremiah murió, la mitad de su alma estuvo en el cuerpo de su esposa y lo estaba atando al plano terrenal, impidiendo que avance.

»Este fenómeno se llama Soulcrux. Desde entonces, más parejas se han presentado, afirmando haber creado un Soulcrux entre ellos. Muchos se burlaron de esta explicación fantasiosa y romántica, pero creo que tú, Harry, entiendes mejor que nadie hasta qué punto el poder del amor puede desaparecer. Después de todo, el amor de tu madre es la razón por la que estás vivo.

—Entonces, ¿existe algo como las almas gemelas? —cuestionó Harry, haciendo una mueca ante la cursi idea.

—No estoy seguro —respondió Nicolás pensativo—. ¿Hay parejas que están destinadas a conocerse y enamorarse, o acaso son contadas las personas que tienen la capacidad de amar y entregarse por completo a su pareja que otras no? A Perenelle le gusta la idea de compañeros de alma, en lo personal no estoy tan seguro de ello.

Harry asintió pensativo. —¿Así que tú y Perenelle tienen un Soulcrux?

—Si.

—Entonces, ¿por qué les estás diciendo a todos que estás vivo por la Piedra Filosofal? —preguntó Harry, perplejo.

—Ya iba a eso —respondió Nicolás—. El Soulcrux siempre fue un fenómeno muy oscuro del que no mucha gente era consciente, debido a la rareza de que ocurriera algo así. Sin embargo, el siglo en el que nací fue muy inusual; de hecho, en el siglo anterior se presentaron más estancamientos de almas de las que se había conocido antes, seis. Entonces, por esa época, el Soulcrux comenzaba a ser de conocimiento común, en un lugar de un término oscuro que pocos reconocían. Cuando nací, solo una de esas seis parejas seguía viva, pero el Soulcrux aún era algo bastante conocido.

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Harry—, si todas esas parejas no mueren, ¿cómo es posible que solo quedara una? ¿Qué pasó con las otras?

Nicolás suspiró. —Lo que debes entender, Harry, es que vivir eternamente no siempre es tan glorioso como parece. De hecho, puede volverse deprimente. Despertar un día y darte cuenta que toda tu familia y amigos ya están muertos, al igual que todas las personas que conociste también lo están, y que en aproximadamente cien años todos los que estén vivos a tu alrededor morirán, que no haya nadie que recuerde el momento en que creciste, o esta época... te afecta. La mayoría de esas parejas decidieron eventualmente dejarse morir. Cada vez que uno de ellos muere, su pareja es quien los mantiene vivos, pero si ambos mueren, es el final, y ambos podrán seguir adelante.

»Perenelle y yo somos bastante inusuales por la cantidad de tiempo que hemos vivido. Creo que probablemente hemos vivido más tiempo que cualquier otra pareja unida por el alma, pero es bastante común que una pareja quiera descansar después de dos o tres siglos. Tener seis siglos es una anomalía. Ahora, ¿tienes más preguntas o puedo continuar con la historia?

Harry negó. —Creo que ahora entiendo todo. Puede continuar.

—Cuando Perenelle y yo nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos formado un Soulcrux entre nosotros, hubo un gran revuelo en el mundo mágico cuando un hombre llamado Herpo Fawley -más tarde conocido como Herpo el Loco, afirmó haber descubierto una forma de replicar los efectos del Soulcrux sin necesitar de conocer a la persona adecuada y enamorarse. Podrás imaginar que, a lo largo de los años, muchas personas estaban celosas de la inmortalidad que les fue otorgada a esas peculiares parejas, y lo frustradas que estaban por su incapacidad de encontrar a su persona, con quienes podrían formar tal conexión. Por lo tanto, esta noticia generó mucho interés y entusiasmo en todo el mundo.

»Muy pronto, sin embargo, después de la revelación de Fawley, muchos cambiaron de opinión al querer continuar con ese proyecto. Según Fawley, había una forma de separar tu alma de tu cuerpo; si no podía ser por amor, entonces lo haría destrozando el alma.

»Cuando una persona experimenta un acto de extrema violencia u odio, astilla su alma. Por lo general, si se le da tiempo, el alma se curará por si sola; por más común es que la terapia ayude a acelerar el proceso. Sin embargo, el ritual que Fawley presentó aprovechaba la herida en el alma, y la usaba para separar un pedazo de alma de la parte principal, y lo sellaba en un objeto, atando así a la persona al plano mortal, con el mismo efecto que un Soulcrux. Un objeto como este fue llamado Horrocrux, del horror, tanto por las cosas terribles que una persona necesitaba experimentar para astillar su alma, como por el horror que seguía a una persona una vez su alma se astille.

»El alma solo se rompe por actos de extrema violencia y odio. Por lo general, les sucede a las víctimas de tortura o violación, a veces abuso infantil. Si una persona no ha experimentado algo así y quiere crear un horrocrux, debe realizar un acto de asesinato, violación o tortura para romper su alma.

»Una vez los interesados supieron de este requisito, la mayoría terminó renunciando a la idea; muchos no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar tanto para ser inmortal. Sin embargo, hubo quienes crearon un horrocrux, personas que habían experimentado suficiente horror en su vida como para astillar su alma, y las personas que querían la inmortalidad lo suficiente como para estar dispuestos a cometer cualquier acto necesario para romper su alma. Al principio, la gente sospechaba bastante del horrocrux, pero aún se consideraba aceptable hacer uno; el principal consenso era que, si la gente quería romper su propia alma, era su elección.

»Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron rápidamente cuando los efectos de tener un Horrocrux salieron a la luz. Cuando el alma de una persona se astilla, eventualmente sanará de forma natural. Incluso las personas que han experimentado hasta las peores atrocidades pueden seguir con su vida. Una persona que haya experimentado o presenciado una violencia severa, idealmente podrá superarlo algún día. Con un poco de tiempo, y el amor de su familia y amigos, lograran despertar todas las mañanas sin recordar lo que sucedió, serán capaces de crear nuevas experiencias por sí mismos, y aprenderán a no sentirse agobiados por su pasado. Sin embargo, al hacer un Horrocrux, no se está permitiendo que su alma sane. No te permitirá superar lo que pasó. Una persona que ha hecho un horrocrux de su experiencia con violación o tortura, sentirán constantemente lo que sentían cuando su alma fue desgarrada: terror, horror, odio.

»Como resultado, la mayoría de los que crearon un Horcruxes se suicidaron un par de meses como máximo. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos, los que crearon uno por la intensa voluntad de vivir, se negaron a suicidarse. Eventualmente, con el fin de lidiar con el intenso dolor emocional que experimentaban todos los días, fueron creando más y más horrocruxes hasta que su alma se desgarró tanto que fueron incapaces de sentir más emociones. Y, como efecto, se convirtieron en psicópatas.

»Puedes imaginar cómo se veía el mundo mágico en ese momento: las tasas de suicidio se dispararon y las personas que solían tener amigos y familiares, que solían ser agradables y amables, de repente se estaban convirtiendo en psicópatas, matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, incluidos sus seres más queridos. Fue devastador.

»Todas las brujas y magos que no habían hecho horrocruxes, que aun constituían aproximadamente el 95 por ciento de la población, se unieron en una lucha contra los Horrocruxes. Todos los libros que hablaban sobre la creación de ellos fueron quemados, los familiares destruían los horrocruxes de sus seres queridos, y luego trataban de reconstruir sus almas. A veces funcionaba, y a veces la persona estaba demasiado lejos como para recuperarse, por lo que tuvieron que ser asesinados.

—¿Cómo vuelves a unir el alma de alguien? —preguntó Harry, morbosamente curioso.

—Una persona que rasga su alma al cometer un acto de violencia y odio, repara su alma al sentir remordimiento. En cualquier caso, es un proceso bastante desagradable, pero logró salvar a algunas personas que se perdieron en la locura por los horrorcrux.

»Ahora volvamos a la historia. En una década, todas las personas que habían creado Horrocruxes estaban muertas o curadas. Por consenso general, todos los libros que hablaban de los horrocruxes fueron destruidos y todas las muertes relacionadas con ellos se atribuyeron a la peste negra, enfermedad que reclamaba la vida de millones en el mundo muggle en ese momento. Ya nadie hablaba de ellos, y dentro de la siguiente generación, todo el conocimiento se perdió, aunque estoy seguro de que algunas familias más oscuras discutían en secreto estas teorías en privado.

»Dado que la idea del horrocrux se inspiró en el fenómeno de Soulcrux, los libros que hablaban sobre este último también fueron destruidos. Muchas personas se acercaron personalmente a Perenelle y a mí para solicitar que viviéramos el tiempo suficiente para ver el nacimiento de una nueva generación, sin decirles nada del Soulcrux. Tanto Perenelle y yo prometimos guardar el conocimiento para nosotros.

»Y cumplimos esa promesa, porque alrededor de cincuenta años después, un momento en que la mayoría de la gente ya no sabía lo que era un Soulcrux y la Alquimia era la última moda en el mundo mágico, la gente comenzó a notar que Perenelle y yo nunca envejecíamos. Fue entonces que comenzaron los rumores de que Perenelle y yo teníamos la Piedra Filosofal.

»Pudimos haber negado los rumores, pero no teníamos otra explicación para explicar por qué no estábamos envejeciendo. Finalmente, decidimos confirmar los rumores y anunciar que sí, que teníamos la Piedra Filosofal. Dijimos que fui yo quien la inventó, ya que yo mismo había tenido un gran interés en la Alquimia durante ese tiempo, y había acumulado suficiente conocimiento sobre el tema para que pudiéramos hacer que la historia fuera lo suficiente realista. Todos nos creyeron.

»Les explicamos nuestra reticencia a exhibir la Piedra explicando que temíamos que nos la robaran. Más sin embargo, la historia de la Piedra Filosofal también resultó ser un problema. Nos despertábamos constantemente en la noche al escuchar ruidos extraños, solo para darnos cuenta de que alguien había entrado en nuestra casa con la intención de robar la piedra. Una vez, el ladrón nos secuestró e intentó torturar a Perenelle para obtener información. Gracias a Merlín, ambos somos suficiente luchadores para defendernos.

»Intentamos filtrar información errónea sobre nuestras viviendas, alegando que vivíamos en Devon en lugar de Londres, pero una cantidad sorprendente de personas aun logró encontrar nuestra casa a pesar de los elaborados hechizos que hice. Parece que la codicia es un gran motivador para superar incluso al encantamiento más complejo.

»Finalmente, creé mágicamente una roca de aspecto elegante, la deposité en el banco y dejé que Gringrotts lidiara con todos los ladrones. Ahí fue donde se quedó hasta el pasado julio, cuando recibí una curiosa carta de Albus Dumbledore diciendo que supuestamente el Señor Oscuro iba a robarla. Le dije a Dumbledore que había puesto muchas protecciones en la Piedra, lo cual supongo es por qué no se molestó en ponerle un simple hechizo de anti-invocación, pero después de que él insistiese en protegerla él mismo, pensé que podría dejársela.

—¿Entonces todo fue un acto? —confirmó Harry —. ¿Voldemort en verdad no podrá usarla para regresar a la vida? ¿Y tú y tu esposa no morirán?

—Sí, Harry. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Eres un muy buen actor —dijo Harry admirado —. Parecías realmente enojado con Dumbledore por no proteger la Piedra.

—Estaba realmente enojado con Dumbledore por no proteger la Piedra. Pensó que estaba sosteniendo mi vida en sus manos, y lo trató tan cruelmente que, francamente, estoy bastante insultado. Se arriesgó a que Voldemort volviera a la vida por razones que no puedo comprender y poniendo en peligro la vida de un niño inocente en el proceso. Mi ira ciertamente no fue fingida.

—Oh —contestó Harry, un poco intimidado.

—Creo, sin embargo, que mi expresión de dolor y miedo ante la perspectiva de morir fue una verdadera actuación genial —añadió Nicolas con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry se rio cortésmente, pero luego pasó a su pregunta real. —¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto, si has trabajado durante tanto tiempo en mantenerlo en secreto?

El rostro de Nicolas cambió, mientras se sentaba más derecho y miraba a Harry con una expresión de suma seriedad. —Bueno, en primer lugar, porque no quería que te sintieras culpable por participar en mi supuesta muerte, pero hay otra razón por la que sentí que deberías saberlo.

»Hace once años, cuando Voldemort intentó matarte, su maldición se volvió contra él, y debió estar muerto. Sin embargo, esta noche has sido testigo de que todavía está vivo. Tal vez no en la forma tradicional, pero sí su alma, que está aún en el plano mortal. De hecho, su forma existencial me recuerda bastante a lo que le sucede a una persona que está conectada a la tierra de los vivos a través de un Soulcrux una vez que muere.

Harry vio a donde iba esto. —Entonces, ¿Voldemort tiene un Soulcrux? No, espera, está completamente loco y es malvado, tiene el otro. ¿Un Horrocrux?

—No tengo pruebas, pero ciertamente parece que ese podría ser el caso. Y como se ve, por razones propias, tanto Albus como Voldemort están tratando de crear una situación en la que pelearás contra Voldemort, así que creo que tienes todo el derecho de saberlo. Harán todo lo posible para asegurarse de que pelees con él, sabes que eso sucederá eventualmente. Y cuando ocurra, creo que es importante que conozcas esta información. Solo puedo esperar que al contar esto te esté ayudando.

Harry asintió. —Sí, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Gracias.

—Bien —respondió Nicolás, levantándose de su asiento y agitando su varita, cancelando los hechizos que había lanzado en la habitación —. Me iré ahora. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Harry, aunque desearía que las circunstancias hubieran sido menos preocupantes. Adiós.

—¡Espera! —llamó Harry —, tengo una última pregunta.

Nicolás alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo le vas a explicar a Dumbledore cuando no mueras?

Nicolás frunció el ceño. —No veo que sea un problema. Albus Dumbledore puede estar sano para su edad, pero dudo que viva lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Perenelle y yo ya deberíamos haber muerto.

—Dijiste que tú y Perenelle solo tenían suficiente Elixir para durar por un poco de tiempo —dijo Harry, sintiéndose angustiado —. ¿Esperas que Dumbledore muera pronto?

El falso alquimista se rió mientras miraba a Harry. —Creo que “un poco de tiempo” para mí, Harry, y “un tiempo” para ti son conceptos muy diferentes. Quería decir que aun tendría suficiente elixir para durar una o dos décadas, pero supongo que, para un niño pequeño como tú, un año podría parecer bastante tiempo. No te preocupes, creo que mi coartada sigue siendo segura. Buenas noches —y con ello, se fue.

—¡Buenas noches! —Harry despidió y luego se fue cansado a la cama después de lo que pareció el día más largo de su vida.


	2. Algo hermoso y terrible

**Harry Potter and the Sympathy of the Souls**

Por **MorticiaYouSpokeFrench**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

.

**Parte I:**

**Nicolás**

.

**Capítulo 2**

**Algo hermoso y terrible**

.

**Año dos**

—¡Buenas noches, Harry! —exclamó Ron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aun con la euforia de salvar a Ginny, ver a Hermione sana y el regresar de Hagrid de Azkaban. La celebración había durado toda la noche, y viendo que pronto serían las 5am, no fue sorpresa para Harry que Ron comience a roncar en el segundo que su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

Aunque anhelaba su cama suave y cálida, Harry sabía que aún no podía dormir, y de mala gana se dio la vuelta y salió de los dormitorios, llevándose un pergamino y una pluma con él.

—Hola, Hedwig —le susurró a su lechuza, acariciándola suavemente y ofreciéndole una rebanada de tocino que había guardado en su bolsillo para disculparse por despertarla tan temprano—. Perdóname niña, pero necesito que me lleves una carta. Es muy importante, de lo contrario no te habría despertado a esta hora.

Ella le chilló en un tono tan comprensivo, que una vez más Harry pensó que quizás ella podía entender lo que le decía.

Hedwig se sentó cómodamente en su hombro mientras él tomaba lugar en el pequeño escritorio de la Lechucería –situado allí para comodidad de los estudiantes- y comenzó a escribir.

“ _Nicolás,_

_Hola, soy Harry Potter. Le escribo debido a nuestra conversación del año pasado, sobre la forma en que Voldemort podría haberse vuelto inmortal. Creo que he encontrado pruebas de su teoría, pero usted sabe del tema mejor que yo, así que pensé que debería preguntarle sus pensamientos._

Harry hizo una mueca ante el párrafo, pero como Nicolás le había recalcado lo importante que era mantener en secreto la información sobre los Horrocruxes, Harry se sintió justificado en ser muy vago con sus descripciones. Nicolás entendería a qué se refería Harry.

_Este año, poco después de que comenzaran las clases, muchos estudiantes aparecieron petrificados; se les encontró congelados en su lugar e incapaces de moverse. Además, alguien había escrito en uno de los pasillos “La cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero, temed”._

_Durante ese tiempo, encontré un diario que alguien intentó tirar por el inodoro y lo tomé. Más tarde, la tinta se derramó sobre todos mis libros, pero no había mancha alguna en el diario, cosa que me pareció extraño, así que decidí escribir en él._

En este punto, Harry trató de describir con el mayor detalle posible. Sin saber qué detalles serían importantes para Nicolás, Harry escribió minuciosamente todo sobre su encuentro con el diario: su color, la inscripción en la portada, la conversación con Tom Ryddle y el recuerdo.

_Anoche, la hermana de mi mejor amigo Ron desapareció porque la llevaron a la Cámara, y había más palabras en la pared diciendo que “Su esqueleto yacería en la cámara”. Fue entonces cuando me las arreglé para averiguar dónde estaba la Cámara (¡estaba en el baño de chicas del segundo piso!) Y, cómo puedo hablar parsél, pude entrar a ella._

También aquí, Harry se sintió importante por escribir cada detalle de lo que había sucedido e informar de todo. Dedicó un detalle especial al escribir cómo se veía Tom, cómo era un poco transparente pero parecía que con el pasar de los segundos se volvía más sólido. Incluso dedicó un párrafo completo para describir el cabello de Tom y el color de sus ojos, por si acaso era importante. Escribió sobre lo que Tom le había dicho, especulando lo que había querido decir cuando se llamó a si mismo un “recuerdo”, y pasó a describir la lucha con el basilisco y la destrucción del diario.

_De todos modos_ , concluyó, _ya que estás familiarizado con lo tipos de artefactos que discutimos en ese entonces, pensé que debería pedirte tu opinión. ¿Crees que este podría ser ese tipo de objeto?_

_Saludos,_

_Harry_.

Miró con cansancio sus garabatos, sorprendido de ver que le había tomado casi dos rollos de pergamino con su letra más pequeña; los enrolló con cuidado y anotó la dirección que Nicolás le había dado hace un año en el reverso y los colocó en las garras de Hedwig.

—¿Es muy pesado, niña? —preguntó con cautela, nunca antes le había dado una carta tan larga para llevar, pero Hedwig ululó para tranquilizarlo y se fue sin más dificultad.

Harry la vio elevarse hacia el amanecer hasta que no fue más que una mota en el cielo, antes de dirigirse cansado hacia su atrayente cama.

.

**Tercer año.**

Era verano cuando Nicolás respondió la carta de Harry. Hedwig había regresado un día después de que su dueño le enviara la carta con una nota rápida, diciendo que Nicolás necesitaba pensar en la información que Harry le había dado y que consultaría unos libros antes de darle una opinión concreta.

Así que, cuando una lechuza marrón desconocida aterrizó en la habitación de Harry dos noches antes de su cumpleaños, el moreno saltó hacia ella con nerviosa anticipación, casi rompiendo la carta en su prisa por leerla, e ignorando el ulular de la lechuza mensajera.

_Querido Harry,_

_En primer lugar, aplaudo la precaución que has implementado al escribir sobre Horrocruxes. Las posibilidades de que mi correo sea interceptado son minúsculas, pero nunca se puede estar demasiado seguro. Esta carta está escrita para que solo tú puedas entenderla. Para tu conveniencia, he adjuntado un trozo de pergamino con instrucciones sobre cómo realizar el hechizo para que no tengas que recurrir al uso de pistas vagas la próxima vez que tengas algo importante que discutir._

_En cuanto al diario, me parece que en efecto es un Horrocrux. No conozco ningún otro artefacto mágico que pueda mostrar el tipo de independencia de pensamiento que has descrito, ni he conocido ningún simple objeto mágico que pueda poseer a alguien. Tenías razón al pensar que había magia del alma involucrada, y creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que tus conclusiones sobre el diario eran correctas. Tuviste mucha suerte al usar el colmillo, ya que el veneno de basilisco es una de las pocas sustancias en el mundo que puede destruir un Horrocrux. Si lo hubieras apuñalado con la espada, el resultado habría sido completamente ineficaz._

_Lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que parece que Lord Voldemort pretendía que el diario se usara como una herramienta para reabrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Tradicionalmente, los Horrocruxes se mantienen muy cerca de su creador o se esconden bajo muchas protecciones; de cualquier manera, se mantienen a salvo en un lugar donde el dueño puede estar seguro de que no se destruirán fácilmente. El hecho de que el diario estaba destinado a caer en manos de un extraño, y que además se usara de una manera que lo colocaría en una proximidad constante al veneno de basilisco –una posición muy vulnerable de hecho-, parece sugerir que Tom Ryddle no estaba particularmente preocupado por la destrucción de su Horrocruxes._

_Ahora, esta es solo una suposición, pero si Voldemort no estaba tan preocupado porque se cortara su vínculo con la inmortalidad, existe la posibilidad de que tenga más de un vínculo. Es raro, pero no inaudito, que una persona cree más de un Horrocrux, y ciertamente explicaría mucho la forma en que Lord Voldemort ha actuado durante la guerra, completamente loco y despreciablemente cruel, incluso más de lo que es normal para quien crea un Horrocrux. Si en verdad ha creado más de uno, esto complicaría mucho tu situación, y en verdad lamento agobiarte con este conocimiento, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo. Además, me interesa tu habilidad para hablar pársel. Tengo algunas sospechas al respecto, pero no querría agobiarte con ellas sin estar completamente seguro, así que no diré más sobre el tema por ahora. ¿Podrías escribirme todo lo que sabes sobre tu don de hablar parsél? Gracias._

_Te deseo un verano agradable, Harry, y buena suerte en todos sus proyectos._

_Nicolás._

.

**Cuarto año**.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía con esperanza cuando vio a un búho vagamente familiar volar en círculos sobre su cabeza antes de aterrizar sobre su tocino. Esta vez se ocupó de acariciar a la lechuza y ofrecerle un pedazo de tocino antes de romper ansiosamente el sobre sintiendo, por primera vez desde Halloween, que talvez todo estaría bien.

_Harry,_

_En respuesta a tu pregunta, si, hay algunos hechizos que pueden causar daño a un dragón, pero siendo honesto, todos son extremadamente difíciles y complicados y pueden salir mal muy rápido. Mi consejo para ti es el siguiente: no te concentres en los hechizos debido a que las posibilidades de que te ayuden son minúsculas. Lo que la mayoría de los magos olvidan, habiendo llegado a depender demasiado de la magia, es que si bien la mayoría de los hechizos no afectan a los dragones, muchos objetos físicos naturales sí. Intentaría levitar una roca y estrellarla contra la cabeza del dragón, eso debería derribarlo. Por otro lado, si no estás dispuesto a hacerle daño, usaría el simple hechizo de Incarcerous de primer año y luego transfigurar rápidamente las cuerdas en metal para evitar que el dragón las rompa. Más fuerte, pero menos violento._

_Lamento decirte que el Torneo de los Tres Magos no se practicaba cuando asistí a Beauxbatons, y no tengo una idea general de cómo funciona el Cáliz de Fuego. La teoría de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras parece que puede tener algún merito. Intentaré ayudar ofreciendo consejos siempre que pueda._

_¡Buena suerte!_

_Nicolás._

Harry sonrió mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba en su mochila. Luego vio la mirada ceñuda de Ron y su rostro volvió a caer.

.

La próxima vez que Harry recibió una carta de Nicolas, estaba tirado en la hierba fuera del gran lago, tratando de disfrutar de hermoso día de verano sin lograrlo. El regreso de Voldemort era un gran peso en su pecho, e incluso la vista del familiar no pudo animarlo del todo.

_Querido Harry,_

_Ojalá pudiera ser el portador de buenas noticias para ti, pero desafortunadamente, los detalles que me has dado sobre el ritual confirman la teoría de Horrocrux. Las palabras de Voldemort sobre ir más lejos que nadie por el camino que conduce a la inmortalidad, así como la frase “uno o más de mis experimentos” parecen sugerir múltiples Horrocruxes. Desearía que no fuera el caso._

_Parece que Lord Voldemort tiene la intención de matarte, por lo que me queda claro que una vez más te verás obligado a pelear contra él. Con suerte, cuando llegue ese momento, será un hombre mortal. Todavía no sé cómo, pero estoy investigando un poco y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para intentar ayudar._

_Escríbeme si necesitas algo. Estaré allí._

_Nicolás._

Harry acarició con suavidad a la lechuza de Flamel. No sabía si debería sentirse reconfortado de que un hombre con literal siglos de experiencia y conocimientos mágicos estuviera de su lado, o preocupado de que incluso Nicolás parecía menos que esperanzado.

Sacando una pluma de su bolsillo, eligió un espacio vacío al final de la carta para escribir su respuesta.

Después de mirar el papel durante un par de minutos, escribió lo único que se le ocurrió:

_Nicolás,_

_¡Gracias!_

_Harry_.

Solo esperaba que Nicolás entendiera cuánta gratitud y emoción había puesto en esa única palabra, pensó con nostalgia mientras veía al cárabo convertirse en una mancha marrón en el cielo.

.

**Quinto año**.

A Harry le temblaban las manos mientras se encerraba en el baño del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sacaba una pluma y un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo y empezaba a escribir, inclinándose sobre el fregadero polvoriento y agrietado.

_Nicolás,_

_Tuve una visión anoche. Yo era la serpiente gigante de Voldemort, y ataqué al padre de mi amigo Ron en el Departamento de Misterios en el Ministerio de Magia. Cuando desperté, estaba tan seguro de que la visión era real que corrí a contárselo al profesor Dumbledore, y él fue a revisar y encontró al Sr. Weasley muriendo por una mordedura de serpiente justo frente al Departamento de Misterios. Lo llevaron a San Mungo, y acaban de avisar que va a estar bien y con vida, pero casi muere, y lo habría hecho si no hubiera sabido que la serpiente lo estaba atacando._

_En mi sueño- yo era la serpiente y quería morder al Sr. Weasley y saborear su sangre, como si sintiera sus emociones. Más tarde, cuando estaba mirando a Dumbledore, de repente me sentí abrumado por un repentino odio hacia él, quería destrozarlo._

_Además, esta no es la primera vez que siento que Voldemort ha estado sintiendo y visto a través de sus ojos. Ha pasado antes. Debí habértelo dicho antes, pero no estaba seguro de que las visiones fueran reales hasta ahora._

_No sé qué pensar, ¡por favor, contéstame lo más rápido que puedas!_

_Harry_.

Volvió a guardar la carta en su bolso y se coló en la habitación de Ron y suya. Ron ya estaba roncando, y Harry rápidamente se volvió hacia la jaula de Hedwig, que debió haber sido traída durante la larga noche de espera que acababa de soportar, y rápidamente la sacó.

—Necesito que lleves esto a Nicolás tan rápido como puedas, ¿entiendes? —le susurró en voz baja, para no despertar a Ron.

Ella ululó en voz baja y mordisqueó un mechón de su cabello, lo que Harry tomó como una respuesta afirmativa, antes de despegar y salir volando por la ventana.

Harry fue despertado solo una hora después por un suave golpe en la ventana. Levantándose de la cama con lentitud, Harry gimió y abrió la ventana al cárabo aleteando afuera. Lanzó una mirada de envidia a Ron, que seguía roncando ignorante de los ruidos a su alrededor, y leyó el trozo de pergamino que le entregó la lechuza.

_Debemos hablar cara a cara. El pergamino es un traslador y se activará al tocarlo con tu varita. Ven tan pronto como no te noten. ¡Es urgente!_

Harry miró al Ron dormido, considerándolo. El resto de la familia también se había quedado toda la noche despierta, esperando noticias sobre el Sr. Weasley. Probablemente no estarían despiertos hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Tomó una capa y se la puso, abrochándola para que no fuera evidente que solo llevaba los pantalones de pijama debajo, y dio unos golpecitos vacilantes en el pergamino con su varita.

Sintió su mano pegarse al pergamino, y una sensación de succión a través de su ombligo, y el mundo desapareció en un remolino de color.

Mientras el mundo se reorganizaba a su alrededor, Harry observó su entorno. Estaba en un vestíbulo de entrada, con una gran puerta de caoba detrás de él y justo al lado de ella colgaban unas clavijas con abrigos. Un gran salón, pintado de azul claro, estaba a su frente, con pinturas alineadas a ambos lados, y a su izquierda, una percha en la que su propio búho nival dormía.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, y pronto apareció una morena de cabello corto y rasgos que tenían la misma borrosidad indistinta que Harry recordaba de Nicolás.

—¡Debes ser Harry! —dijo, sonriéndole amablemente—. Nicolás habla de ti con bastante cariño, y leí tus cartas, así que siento que ya te conozco un poco —Ella tomó su mano—. Es un placer conocerte.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente. —¿Supongo que usted es Perenelle? —preguntó.

—Claro —fue su simple respuesta—. Nicolás estará aquí en un momento.

Justo cuando ella dijo eso, una figura oscura emergió de una puerta al final del pasillo, y Harry reconoció a Nicolás, a pesar de haberlo visto una sola vez hace más de cuatro años. No fue una reunión que Harry podría olvidar. Se había dejado una barba de chivo desde su ultimo encuentro, y Harry pensó que le sentaba bastante bien.

—¡Harry! —exclamó, sonando bastante afectuoso, como si saludara a un viejo amigo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. También había sentido que su relación con Nicolás se había vuelto más cálida con sus cartas, pero la familiaridad de Nicolás aún lo inquietaba. Ciertamente no lo había tratado así durante su primer encuentro, por lo que el ojiverde se sentía bastante incómodo al ver a Nicolás acercarse.

De repente, se detuvo, examinó a Harry y frunció el ceño. —Te ves diferente a lo que recuerdo.

—Han pasado cuatro años —respondió Harry— He tenido algunos brotes de crecimiento desde que tenía once.

—Dios mío, ¿en serio? —respondió Nicolás, sonando sorprendido—¡El tiempo si que pasa volando! —miró a Harry de arriba a abajo—Tengo que decir, Harry, que la pubertad te ha sentado bien. Eras una cosita tan escuálida la primera vez que nos conocimos que estaba un poco preocupado por ti. Es bueno verte así.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y trató desesperadamente de reprimirlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera aquí? Dijiste que era urgente —le recordó a la pareja.

Perenelle se apartó de él de repente, y la expresión de Nicolás cayó. —Casi lo había olvidado. Ven conmigo a la sala, esta no es una conversación para tener en el pasillo.

Con una sensación de presagio en su estómago tomando más fuerza, Harry siguió a Nicolás y a Perenelle por el largo y luminoso pasillo, a la izquierda, y a través de una puerta de madera de roble bastante grande para llegar una habitación bien iluminada con dos sofás entre los cuales había una pequeña mesa y paredes alineadas con dos estanterías.

Perenelle se aclaró la garganta con torpeza. —Debería dejarlos solos. Supongo que te gustaría tener algo de privacidad para esta conversación, Harry. Ha sido un placer conocerte, y desearía que fueran en circunstancias más agradables —Suavemente tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas y la apretó—. Buena suerte.

Harry se estaba sintiendo positivamente enfermo de preocupación a estas alturas, preguntándose por qué lo trataban como un paciente terminal.

Vio como Perenelle giraba hacia su marido y le daba un casto beso. —Ven a verme cuando hayas terminado, cariño.

Harry los miró con atención. Cuando Perenelle se acercó para besar a Nicolás, había temido ser testigo de una sesión de besos vergonzosamente acaramelada, como era de esperar de una pareja cuyo amor era tan profundo que los había mantenido inmortales durante seis siglos. No hubo besos. En cambio, Perenelle tomó las manos de Nicolás entre las suyas y las sostuvo, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Nicolás en respuesta, y se veía casi insoportablemente feliz. Harry miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Cuando se separaron y Perenelle salió de la habitación, Nicolás le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara en uno de los sofás.

—La carta que me enviaste sugiere que ya sospechas lo que voy a decirte y simplemente no quieres reconocerlo hasta que no las haya confirmado.

Harry bajó los ojos.

—Empecé a sospechar desde que me escribiste la forma en que encontraste la Cámara de los Secretos. La lengua parsél hasta donde sé, es una habilidad genética, y tus padres no tenían hasta donde conoces, y las posibilidades de que uno de ellos lo hablara y lo mantuviera en secreto es minúscula, por lo que debemos operar bajo el supuesto de que fue una habilidad transferida a ti por Voldemort. Ahora, debemos especular que existe una conexión mágica entre Voldemort y tú, aunque no estamos seguros de cuál es la naturaleza de la misma. Aún.

»Nuestra siguiente pista es que tuviste la visión a través de los ojos de la serpiente. Ya que tu conexión es con Voldemort y no con la serpiente, este incidente es bastante curioso. ¿Quizás Voldemort estaba poseyendo a la serpiente? Soy consciente de que, según él, Lord Voldemort ha poseído animales pequeños mientras estaba en su forma espectral después de su no-muerte, pero hasta donde sé, eso debería ser imposible ahora que él está nuevamente en posesión de su cuerpo. Una vez conectado a un cuerpo, un alma no puede simplemente entrar en otro ser vivo. El acto asociado como posesión hoy en día no es realmente una posesión, sino un poderoso ataque de legeremancia. Un ataque como este no es posible de realizar en un animal, debido a las diferencias en sus cerebros y pensamientos. Por lo tanto, hemos establecido que Voldemort no poseía a la serpiente.

»Por lo que debemos volver a preguntar: ¿cómo pudiste ver a través de los ojos de la serpiente, cuando tu conexión es con Voldemort? Solo puedo pensar en una respuesta: La serpiente es un Horrocrux. ¿Me sigues hasta ahora?

Harry asintió.

—Ahora, volvamos a tu conexión con Voldemort. A primera vista, tu conexión parece ser un enlace con tu consciencia, tal y como lo sugieren tus experiencias de sentir sus emociones y ver cosas a través de sus ojos. Pero Voldemort no estaba presente cuando la serpiente atacó al padre de tu amigo. Puede que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta. Así que la conexión no es mental, es una conexión del alma. Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar, ¿no?

El pensamiento se le había ocurrido a Harry antes, pero siempre lo había descartado como imposible hasta ahora. —Si Voldemort me hizo su Horrocrux, ¿por qué está tratando de matarme?

—No creo que seas un Horrocrux, Harry —Harry suspiró agradecido y sintió que sus nauseas y pavor retrocedían un poco, solo para regresar con toda su fuerza ante las siguientes palabras de Nicolas—. Un Soulcrux es lo que llamamos cuando dos almas se transfieren naturalmente entre dos amantes, un Horrocrux es cuando el alma se separa a través de medios artificiales, un ritual. ¿Cómo se llama cuando un alma se adhiere accidentalmente a algo fuera del cuerpo? No lo sé. Dudo que haya un nombre para ello, pero de todos modos, eso parece lo que sucedió.

»Es bastante evidente para mí que el alma de Voldemort estaba tan mutilada que cuando se separó de su cuerpo la noche en que murieron tus padres, que se rompió una vez más. Y se unió al recipiente más cercano que pudo encontrar.

Harry lo había sospechado, lo había estado molestando terriblemente en el fondo de su mente durante unos meses, pero escucharlo confirmado y explicado era mil veces peor, mil veces más repugnante.

Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba al igual que su voz cuando preguntó: —¿Entonces parte del alma de Voldemort está dentro de mí?

—Me temo que sí —respondió Nicolás, y se veía tan abrumado por el dolor, que por primera vez desde que Harry lo había visto, parecía de su edad.

Harry se inclinó y vomitó.

—¿Harry? —escuchó la voz preocupada de Nicolás por encima de él, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese repugnante pedazo de alma, el alma que pertenecía a la persona que había matado a sus padres, pegada a él como un asqueroso parásito.

—¡SÁCAMELO! —gritó—. ¡SÁCALO! —comenzando a llorar, suplicó—. ¡No puedo soportar tenerlo dentro de mí! ¡Por favor! —inclinó su cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro en un intento inútil de ocultar su llanto, aunque sus hombros temblorosos lo hicieron evidente.

Harry sintió una suave mano en su cabeza, tratando de calmarlo. Lentamente, sus sollozos disminuyeron y respiró entrecortadamente, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor de su boca. Se sintió enfermo, como si hubiera algo grande, negro y horrible descansando dentro de él, manchándolo. Él lo quería fuera.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó finalmente a Nicolás en voz baja, una vez que se sintió capaz de entonar palabra.

Nicolás suspiró y agitó su varita. El mal sabor de boca de Harry se disipó, y con otro gesto, el vómito en el suelo desapareció.

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, la vergüenza le hizo olvidar el horror por primera vez desde la revelación.

—Está bien, Harry. Es una reacción bastante razonable considerando las noticias que acabas de recibir. Por favor, no te sientas avergonzado.

»Me preguntaste si puedo ayudarte. Conozco dos formas de sacar un Horrocrux de su recipiente. Una es destruirlo, y creo que a matarte, preferiría anular el propósito de quitarte el Horrocrux. La segunda manera es que la persona cuya alma fue arrancada sane del evento que mutilo su alma en primer lugar. En el caso de Voldemort, creo que podemos asumir con seguridad que el daño a su alma fue resultado de un asesinato o tortura, y por lo tanto, para revertir el proceso, Voldemort debe sentir remordimiento por sus acciones.

Harry resopló. —Como si eso fuera a pasar. Estoy condenado. Tendré que vivir con su horrible alma dentro de mí hasta que finalmente muera, probablemente por sus propias manos.

—¡No pienses así, Harry! —Nicolás dijo con severidad—. ¡No debes perder la esperanza! Y tampoco debes pensar en el alma de Voldemort como algo vil y repugnante, eso solo te angustiará más. Recuerda que las horribles acciones de Voldemort no son el resultado de un alma malvada y contaminada, sino de un alma que ha sido dañada y mutilada. Tom Ryddle pudo haber sido un hombre bueno y amable si no hubiera sido por la creación de los Horrocruxes. He visto a muchos hombres buenos y amables hacer actos despreciables debido a la locura causada por un alma rota, al principio cuando los Horrocruxes eran comunes y sus efectos apenas comenzaban a hacerse evidentes.

»Además, creo que puedes estar olvidando que el mundo mágico destruyó cualquier documento escrito sobre la creación de Horrocruxes. Todos los libros, cartas, guías y diarios. Obviamente, es imposible garantizar que no quede ni un solo relato escrito, y es inevitable que tal relato algún día sea descubierto por la persona equivocada, pero debes recordar que el conocimiento de Tom Ryddle sobre ellos no era tan extenso como el tuyo. Es muy probable que, cuando Tom Ryddle creó por primera vez un Horrocrux, no tenía idea de cuál sería el efecto. Tal vez, si hubiera sabido lo que causaría, nunca habría creado uno. Es muy posible que todo esto sea un error muy trágico que le ocurrió a un buen hombre que simplemente le tenía miedo a la muerte.

—Por muy reconfortante que sea ese pensamiento —replicó Harry— es posible que supiera exactamente lo que hacía al crear un Horrocrux, y lo hizo de todos modos porque era un monstruo incluso antes de mutilar su alma.

Nicolás negó con su cabeza. —No lo creo, Harry. Cuando la maldición asesina rebotó en Voldemort, y una parte de su alma se separó, esa parte podría haberse adherido a cualquier objeto que estuviera en la habitación contigo. Tú eras el lugar más vulnerable y menos seguro para que residiera y, sin embargo, eligió conectarse contigo a pesar de la protección de tu madre que pudo haberlo dañado por mucho. Eligió conectarse con la única cosa allí que sentía y conocía el amor. Además, el alma fácilmente pudo poseerte y tomar tu cuerpo para sí. Un bebé no tiene magia, y no tiene suficientes sentimientos de identidad para protegerse a este tipo de invasión. Si el alma hubiera querido, podría haberte poseído, pero no fue así.

»Creo que esto prueba que el alma de Tom Ryddle no es intrínsecamente malvada. En mi opinión, no deberías ver el alma en ti como algo sucio y parasitario, piensa en ello como una parte de Voldemort que aun se las arregló para mantenerse buena. Aun a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que se hizo a sí mismo.

»El hecho de que todavía había algo bueno en el alma de Voldemort, incluso después de todo este tiempo, es un buen augurio para tus posibilidades de que reabsorba el Horrocrux a través del remordimiento que, por supuesto, es el resultado ideal. Puede que nunca suceda, pero incluso si no pasa nada, solo recuerda que no estás manteniendo vivo a un loco maniaco, eso es lo que están haciendo sus otros Horrocruxes; tú estás preservando lo bueno que queda de él, lo que imagino que es una forma mucho más agradable de pensar al respecto, ¿no crees? Al menos un poco.

Harry encontró reconfortantes las palabras de Nicolás. Aunque momentos antes había estado entrando en pánico, sintiendo puro disgusto por la mera idea de tener parte del alma de Voldemort; ahora, por extraño que parezca, sentía un poco de cariño por ella, por una parte de Voldemort que se había mantenido buena a pesar de todo.

Pero Harry no era una persona demasiado sentimental, y también se dio cuenta de que, aunque Nicolás había aligerado su angustia por la parte del alma de Voldemort que llevaba, aun no había abordado el problema real.

—Eso está muy bien, pero no resuelve el problema de que no pueda matar a Voldemort mientras esté vivo —respondió Harry.

Nicolás frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué demonios tendrías que ser tú quien deba matar a Voldemort? Harry, creo que la cantidad de veces que te has enfrentado a él te ha generado la expectativa de que deberías ser tú quien confronte a Voldemort y lo derrote, pero solo eres un chico de quince años con… —hizo una pausa para calcular la cantidad de tiempo— Cinco años de experiencia mágica. Voldemort es un hombre tan poderoso que incluso Albus Dumbledore -con más de cincuenta años de experiencia- no logró vencerlo en un duelo. Sobreviviste la primera vez por el amor de tu madre. Las otras dos veces sobreviviste por la tendencia narcisista de Voldemort a jactarse cuando te tenía a su merced. La única razón por la que tuviste que luchar contra él en primer lugar es porque el sacrificio de tu madre cuando era un bebé le hizo desarrollar una obsesión por matarte.

»No espero que mates a Voldemort y tampoco deberías de hacerlo. Todo lo que espero es que la próxima vez que te enfrentes a él puedas escapar ileso. Si alguna vez te enfrentas a Voldemort y sientes que no hay esperanza de escapar, te recomiendo encarecidamente que le digas sobre el pedazo de alma que hay en ti; sin duda hará que dude antes de matarte y aumentará tus posibilidades de escapar o ser rescatado. Detén la guerra entre tú y Voldemort, y deja que traten con él personas que están más calificadas para enfrentarlo, ¿sí?

—¡No puedo! —Protestó Harry—. No lo entiendes, no puedo dejárselo a nadie más, ¡porque nadie más está dispuesto a hacerlo! ¡No puedo esperar que lo Aurores lo hagan, porque trabajan para el Ministerio que ni siquiera admite que ha vuelto! No puedo dejárselo a Dumbledore, porque Dumbledore quiere que yo lo derrote, ¡y aún no sabemos por qué! Si no hago nada contra Voldemort, ¡nadie más lo hará, y él seguirá matando muggles y sangres sucias y a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino! —para cuando terminó de hablar, la voz de Harry se había convertido en un grito y Nicolás parecía desconcertado.

Durante unos minutos muy largos, Nicolás se sentó en silencio, simplemente mirando a Harry y luego al suelo. Finalmente, habló.

—He sido un hipócrita, Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, perplejo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Nicolás suspiró. —Desde que te conocí, y escuché tus historias sobre todas esas pruebas que te obligaron a soportar cada año, siempre pensé para mí lo injusto que era todo. “¿Por qué siempre debería ser Harry quien pelee con Voldemort?” Pensé: “él es solo un niño, ¿por qué nadie más se pone de pie y asume la responsabilidad, y trata de reparar lo que está mal? ¿Por qué todo debe caer en los hombros de un niño?” Y seguía esperando que algún adulto que realmente supieran lo que te estaban haciendo se hiciera cargo, en lugar de dejártelo todo a ti, pero todo este tiempo ni siquiera se me ocurrió asumir esa responsabilidad.

»Bueno —Se enderezó— si quiero ayudarte, para ahorrarte la carga de tener que enfrentarte a Voldemort solo, entonces es hora de que haga algo al respecto. Estoy calificado para pelear con Voldemort, y soy capaz de derrotarlo, puede que no sea tan poderoso como él, pero tengo cientos de años de experiencia con la magia de mi lado, y han pasado bastantes siglos desde que fui derrotado en un duelo. E incluso si él es mejor en duelos que yo, soy la mejor persona que podría pelear porque no moriré.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

—Tiendo a ser más un erudito que un hombre de acción —continuó Nicolas—. Me gusta vivir mi vida tranquilamente con mi encantadora esposa, no soy el tipo de persona que toma la iniciativa, probablemente por eso ni siquiera se me había ocurrido intervenir hasta ahora. Pero prometí ayudarte, Harry, y puedo y lo haré.

—Er… gracias—dijo Harry torpemente— Significa mucho que estés dispuesto a hacer eso. Pero aun no resuelve el problema de que no podrás matar a Voldemort. Él seguirá siendo inmortal.

—No planeo matarlo —respondió Nicolas fácilmente —Lo inhabilitaré y luego lo entregaré al Ministerio para que sea enviado a Azkaban. Estoy dispuesto a apostar que dentro de un mes estará lo suficiente desesperado por morir como para revelar la ubicación de todos sus Horrocruxes. Y tú vivirás una vida normal y plena, y cuando finalmente mueras, con suerte dentro de muchos años, Voldemort también lo hará.

—Suena perfecto—dijo Harry débilmente. Lo que realmente quería decir es: “suena demasiado perfecto para ser verdad”.

Nicolas se encogió de hombros. —Muchas cosas podrían salir mal con el plan, pero las resolveremos a medida que surjan. Por ahora, ¿confío en haber aliviado tu angustia y ayudado a quitarte algo de peso de encima?

Harry asintió en silencio.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó Nicolas—. En ese caso, permíteme invitarte a que te olvides de tus problemas y te unas a Perenelle y a mí para desayunar— titubeó—. A menos que te noten tu falta y tengan que regresar pronto.

Harry negó con la cabeza, después de esperar toda la noche por noticias sobre la condición del Sr. Weasley, todos quedaron exhaustos, y él apostó a que dormirían durante horas. Incluso si alguien despertara, probablemente estarían demasiado preocupados como para notar que se había ido. Y Harry se sintió demasiado afectado por las revelaciones de esa mañana para irse a dormir y fingir que nada había cambiado.

—Me uniré a ustedes, si les parece bien.

Nicolás sonrió. —Claro que está bien, Perenelle estará encantada. Ha leído todas las cartas que me enviaste y te ha tomado mucho cariño, aunque todavía no se conocen en persona. Acompáñanos.

Harry agachó la cabeza, sonriendo, y se puso de pie para seguir a Nicolás hacia la puerta.

**Continuará...**

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Y con esto, damos inicio a “Harry Potter y la Simpatía de las Almas”. Proyecto que muchos solicitaron, y finalmente, está aquí.
> 
> En este primer capítulo descubrimos un nuevo ¿aliado? y la historia de un nuevo término: Soulcrux. ¿Cómo creen que influirá este épico personaje, Nicolas Flamel, a la vida de Harry?
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció la premisa de este fic? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me indican si les gusta este tipo de proyectos.
> 
> Les mando un fuerte abrazo, beibes.
> 
> Con amor, Aly.


End file.
